Unconventional
by brumalbreeze
Summary: It's Makoto's birthday, and Nagisa knows he's been incredibly stressed out lately. As a result, Nagisa and Rei (but mostly Nagisa) decide to get a special present for him. It's not a conventional birthday present or stress-relief method by any means, but maybe it'll work out better than planned.


**A/N:** If you would like to share this on Tumblr, please reblog it directly from my page! Just add "stories" to the end of my URL and you can find a masterlist of my works. Thanks!

A commission with the prompt: "Haru is a prostitute and Makoto is one of his customers."

* * *

"No, this is definitely the right place!" Nagisa turned around and grinned at Makoto and Rei, who trailed behind him uncomfortably. Makoto glanced over at Rei, who offered him a weak smile and shrug.

The three of them were wandering in the seedier parts of Kabukicho at night, which was not, by any means, one of the best ways to spend a safe evening. However, at Nagisa's insistence to do some celebrating for Makoto's twentieth birthday ("You're _twenty_ now, Mako-chan! That's _super _important! You gotta celebrate with us!"), they had somehow found themselves in the red-light district after a lavish birthday dinner, which Rei and Nagisa paid for.

The blond seemed to know exactly where he was going and was eagerly looking around with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

Both of them jumped when Nagisa let out an exaggerated and delighted gasp. "Here it is!" he exclaimed. There was something terribly wrong with how light-hearted Nagisa was acting in such a shady environment.

Makoto was confused until he followed Nagisa's gaze. The building they were in front of was non-descript and dark, save for the neon lights which flourished that it was a massage parlor. There was a formidable looking man standing at the door. They were unmistakably standing in front of a prostitution house.

"… Is this…?" Makoto started.

Rei looked pale and uneasy.

Nagisa turned around at them proudly with his hands on his hips. "Yep!" he grinned. He audaciously tacked on, "Happy birthday, Mako-chan! This is a gift from me and Rei-chan!"

"No, no, no, that's completely—Makoto-senpai, I swear this was not my idea. Nagisa-kun only told me that—oh my god, I didn't think he was serious. Why didn't I think he was serious. Of _course_ he was serious. I'm so sorry, Makoto-senpai, please forgive me!" Rei said all in one breath. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Kindly, Makoto placed his hand on Rei's shoulder. "It's okay, Rei. I'm not upset." He was a little wary, however. "Nagisa," he turned his attention to the blond, "This is what you got me for my birthday?"

Happily, Nagisa nodded. "I did all my research and paid for it in advance, so you don't have to worry about that!" He lowered his voice and leaned in conspiratorially. "It was _super_ expensive though, so…"

"Oh, don't I know…" Rei bemoaned under his breath.

Makoto sighed. "That's not exactly what I'm worried about, but…." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Can we can get a refund, because—"

Nagisa started laughing.

There was no need for him to answer for Makoto to know that was impossible. Nagisa calmed down and approached Makoto and Rei.

"Mako-chan," he said in a serious voice. His expression wasn't exactly stern, but it was mildly concerned. "Rei-chan and I know you've been super stressed out lately, and it just hurts me to think of you being all sad. Maaaybe this isn't the best way to solve it, but I thought this would be okay? Sort of?" he shrugged. "Well, y'know, I feel _so_ much better after Rei-chan and I—"

Rei flushed red and slapped his hand over Nagisa's mouth. He dragged the blond against him and ignored how much he was flailing.

"In my defense," he said, his breath a little short, "I thought Nagisa-kun was going to bring you to an actual massage parlor and not… to this…."

From behind Rei's hand, Nagisa garbled, "They offer massages too!" but Rei shushed him quickly.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. He knew his friends were only looking out for him though, like Nagisa said, this was probably not the best way to go about it. While he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of going in, he didn't want to waste all the effort and money that the two had invested (willingly or unconsciously) for his birthday.

"Okay," he finally said, still smiling.

Nagisa managed to pry Rei's hands from his face. "Okay?" he repeated.

"I'll go, but…."

Immediately, Makoto found himself being squeezed to death by Nagisa. "Yay, Mako-chan! I knew you'd like it! Actually, you haven't tried it yet, so I don't know if you will, but I hope you do," he said into Makoto's shirt. He giggled as Makoto patted his head exasperatedly. Makoto looked comfortingly over at Rei, who still looked like he wanted to cry and kill someone simultaneously.

Things happened quickly after that. The bouncer at the door confirmed Makoto's reservation, and Nagisa and Rei left afterwards, but not before Nagisa strongly insisted that Makoto give him "all the steamy details!" afterwards. Makoto only waved them off with a laugh.

The interior of the prostitution house was surprisingly cleaner and less shady than Makoto anticipated. It was quite dark, but at least it didn't reek of cheapness. Nagisa apparently _had_ done his homework to ensure that the place was reputable and safe.

After checking in, he was led to a room by an escort. His server, he was told, would enter in a few minutes.

Alone in the room, Makoto became nervous. He didn't really want to do this. He thought about telling his server the situation and…. Makoto didn't really know what to do after that. Maybe he'd talk with them or something. He didn't think that far ahead.

Makoto sat at the edge of the bed cautiously. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to come. He breathed in deeply.

A soft knock at the door made him jump.

"Come in!" His voice had cracked terribly. He flushed.

The door opened, and Makoto's heart went crazy. One-night stands were never Makoto's thing. He always preferred developing a relationship with someone before having sex, which puzzled Makoto as to why Nagisa even thought of this in the first place. But now was not the time to be thinking of that, especially since his server was already walking in.

He hesitated.

Makoto assumed his server would be a woman, but the one who was standing at the door with slightly downcast eyes was… not.

"Good evening," the man—definitely a man, and a handsome one at that—murmured while bowing deeply. His black hair fell forward as he did so. His voice was much less "subdued and submissive" than it was "downright bored." For some inexplicable reason, Makoto almost laughed.

"G... Good evening," Makoto replied.

His server looked up and closed the door. Even in the dark, the man's eyes were bright. They were a blue that Makoto could only describe as "fresh," but there was also a deep, unsettling feeling of "deadness" behind them too.

"My name is Haru. What should I call you by?" the man—Haru—said with an uninflected voice. He took a step further into the room.

"Um, Makoto is fine," he replied unsurely.

"First time at a place like this, Makoto?" Haru asked. His lips curved up slightly, but Makoto could tell it wasn't a real smile. It was just part of his job.

"Yeah. Actually, I don't… I'm not really sure I want to be here."

Haru raised an eyebrow and stopped.

"You don't?" There was a touch of surprise in his voice that seemed to let his real personality slip out for a second.

"My friends bought me this for my birthday, and I didn't want to waste their money, so I thought…. But I mean, I don't really…." He stopped and sat down again with a deep sigh. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Well," Haru said, after a beat, "this is going to be interesting. You do realize that your friends reserved me until tomorrow morning, right?"

"I—" Makoto's eyes widened. "They what!" He shot up again.

He couldn't even begin to fathom how much that would have cost. Rei and Nagisa were only college students with part-time jobs of their own, which probably meant they were doomed to eat cup ramen for the next six months. Makoto couldn't believe how irresponsible they were, and it was all just for his birthday. He was really going to have to scold them afterwards.

A warm touch on his upper arm snapped him out of his worry.

"You don't have to look like you're going to burn down the place," Haru said. This time, even though he didn't have even the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, Makoto could tell he was laughing. Haru took his hand away.

"Sorry," Makoto apologized again. "I'm just—worried about them."

Haru hummed.

"Actually, I don't… know what to do now," Makoto confessed sheepishly. "I mean, could I just leave or…?"

Blue eyes stared at him evenly. "You could. No one would stop you, since you're already paid for. But that'd be a waste, wouldn't it? Your friends—they didn't just send you here for the hell of it, did they?"

Makoto was surprised by how acutely aware Haru was. "No, they didn't but…"

"Stress relief?"

The taller man blinked.

"It's either that or an uninteresting relationship around here," Haru shrugged. "Or boredom and too much money."

"I guess," he said. "I've been through a lot of stuff lately. I know I can get through it all eventually, but they must've been really worried about me."

"I see," Haru said, and Makoto wasn't sure if he really did. "Sit down."

"I—what?"

The dark-haired man seemed to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Makoto blushed.

"We're trained to give massages as well, you know. If you're going to stay here for a while, I might as well help you out. Unless you really want to leave, which then, by all means."

Hesitantly, Makoto sat down.

Haru climbed onto the mattress and got behind Makoto. He turned around and tensed up.

"You're going to be a piece of work," Haru said flatly, but Makoto could hear a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Relax. I'm here to help you, not eat you."

Makoto laughed. He was thankful for Haru's dry humor, because it was exactly what he needed. His grounded, no-nonsense voice put him at ease.

Warm hands fell upon his shoulders. Haru's fingers curled and squeezed, and the taller man forced himself to relax. He didn't realize how tense he had been.

A soft sigh fell from his lips as Haru worked, the pressure from his hands just right. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage, feeling as Haru's thumbs smoothed down his neck and worked knots from his shoulders.

"Hmm, you're really good with your hands," Makoto said as comfort flowed through him. Something about being around Haru made him feel safe and sleepy.

Behind him, Haru let out something that sounded like either a deep breath or a laugh. "Kind of have to be," he replied, thumbs pressing into a particularly stubborn knot. Makoto yelped. "My bad," Haru said, not sounding apologetic whatsoever. "Can you lie down on your stomach? It's hard to work this way."

"Oh," he said, "Sure." He turned around and flopped down.

"I'm going to sit on your back, alright?" Haru said while keeping a hand on Makoto's upper back.

He breathed in deeply. "Okay," he said. Makoto couldn't even begin to describe how relieved he was that Haru was being so clear with communication and making sure he was alright. Things were quickly becoming enjoyable, instead of remaining tense and awkward.

Haru's weight was surprisingly light on his back. Everything was hazy as the dark-haired man continued to rub his back, expertly reducing him into a content, bubbling puddle.

"You're ridiculously tense," Makoto heard Haru say, but he was already half-asleep.

Without really consciously deciding on it, Makoto opened his mouth and started speaking.

"It's been a stressful few weeks at school. Tests, papers, and projects….. Mom's not been feeling too well either, but I can't go back home all the time. It's too far. I always make sure to call and see how everyone's doing but, I'm just…" he said, words slurring slowly.

Quietly, Haru finished his sentence, hands never stopping. "Worried."

Makoto hummed in confirmation.

"It's hard to tell these things to my friends though. The ones who sent me here, I mean. I know they're worried, but I don't want them to stress out over me stressing out."

A quiet, thoughtful noise came from Haru. "Sometimes, it's easier to find a stranger who will listen instead."

Makoto started. "Sorry—I'm…. That's what I'm doing to you, isn't it?"

Haru made a noise again, this time one of nonchalance. "Doesn't matter. I don't mind. You can keep talking."

He laughed softly. "I'd rather not." Then, "You really are good with your hands." He sighed contentedly. It turned into a low moan when Haru pushed on something very sensitive. Somewhere along the way, Haru had switched from plain massaging to something decidedly more sensual.

Haru was good, and Makoto was tired. He didn't have the energy to restrain himself anymore, so when the dark-haired man began to press against his back with every intention of making him moan, he didn't hold back. Makoto's fingers dug into the blankets beneath him as he felt himself getting hard. He shifted uncomfortably and swallowed.

"Still feel good?" Haru said, his voice low and seductive.

"Mmn," he replied, blearily turning around. Haru was watching him with such attentive eyes, Makoto felt like he was the only person in the world who mattered. Heat flared in him.

Slowly, Haru leaned down and pressed a hand against Makoto's face. "Turn around?" he asked, already moving off Makoto so that the taller man could flip himself over.

In a daze, Makoto obeyed the request. He didn't know what he was doing, but Haru's words were so pleasant and kind that all he wanted to do was follow them. The second he was flat on his back, Haru climbed on top of him.

Half an hour ago, this was the last thing on Makoto's mind, but now, he felt no qualms at all, especially with Haru looking at him with such hunger. It made Makoto shiver. Even though, in the back of his mind, he knew this was just Haru's job and he was probably acting through it, it didn't make him feel any less excited.

"You okay?" Haru asked softly, his hands splaying across Makoto's stomach. They didn't move as he waited for Makoto to answer.

He placed a hand on Haru's wrist. "Yeah," he answered in a breathy voice.

Haru's hands slid up, exposing his bare skin to the mild chill of the air.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Haru said. He leaned over and softly pressed his lips against the underside of Makoto's jaw. When Makoto didn't move away, he slowly started sucking.

His fingers wandered up Makoto's chest and stared to run over his skin firmly. In response, Makoto arched up and tilted his head back, gasping lightly. Haru's mouth moved lower. He rolled Makoto's nipples beneath his palms and hummed.

Makoto wanted to say Haru's name, but it felt embarrassing. He wondered if it was normal for customer to call out their server's names. It must have been, or else Haru wouldn't have offered a name at all. But, he thought, maybe "Haru" wasn't his real name. Maybe it was fake—

"You're thinking too hard," Haru's voice called out to him. He pinched Makoto's nipple and scraped his teeth against his pulse. "Relax." His hands moved to Makoto's hips, where he began rubbing slow circles.

Makoto cracked his eyes opened and held his breath, waiting. It seemed that Haru was doing to the same.

Carefully, Makoto opened his mouth. His voice cracked when he spoke. "Haru…"

Something sparked in Haru's blue eyes. His fingers began to undo the button on his pants, and Makoto automatically lifted his hips to help. They only went down as far as they were needed, but his boxers remained. Haru was playing with the hem of the elastic band. His mouth came down to suck on Makoto's nipples.

"Please—" A high whine came from his throat when he felt Haru's slim fingers run down the length of his erection through his boxers.

"You're big," he said simply.

Makoto's face burned. "D-Don't—" he managed to stutter before Haru tightened his grip and stroked up once. He started to come unraveled. Makoto didn't know why he was getting out-of-control already. Things had barely begun, but it was like he could barely hold back. He thought it was perhaps due to how long it had been since he had been intimate, but maybe there was just something about Haru.

His blue eyes were burning with a quiet fire, his lips were set in a determined line, and his hands were so skillful that Makoto didn't know what to do with himself.

Haru continued to move his hand and swirled his thumb against the head of his cock. His boxers were getting wet with precum.

"And sensitive," Haru said, adding to his earlier sentence. He finally pulled down Makoto's boxers, letting his erection free. He wrapped his fingers around him and rubbed him hard on the underside of the thick head, encouraging more precum to leak out.

Haru touching him with his bare hand was almost too much for him to handle, especially with how excited he looked. Makoto didn't know how hard it was to feign a full blush like that, but—

The hand moved off of him, and Makoto groaned. Haru dug into his pants pocket with his clean hand and took out a small foil packet and a tube of lubricant.

"Ready?" he asked, a dangerous smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

Numbly, Makoto nodded. He couldn't tell how fake or real the smile was anymore. He almost didn't care as Haru started to take off his clothes. The speed with which he stripped was astounding. One second he was fully clothed, and the next, Haru was lying naked on top of him and pressing his forehead against his.

Blue eyes looked deeply into his as they breathed in sync, taking their time to get used to each other's presence. Then, Haru moved back and opened the condom packet carefully. Makoto tried his best to stay still as he rolled it on him. His eyes kept darting up to Makoto's gaze as he covered his thick cock. Haru's lips were red with how he was biting them in anticipation.

Haru poured a good deal of lubricant on his palm and fingers, the clear substance dripping messily over his skin. He warmed it up before wrapping his hand over Makoto's erection, rubbing slowly to tease him even more.

The heat in Makoto's body became almost unbearable as Haru continued preparing him at an agonizing pace which made him want to die. Never in his life had he wanted more to rush than he did now. Makoto really couldn't remember a time he was this aroused.

"Please, Haru…" he said softly, not sure what came over him to be so bold as to say that. His face burned, but the tight squeeze he received on his cock was worth it. Haru's lips twitched up subtly, and he laughed noiselessly through his nose.

"As you wish, then," he said. Haru shifted on his knees, and Makoto couldn't help but to stare at the dark-haired man's erection, which bobbed freely with every movement he made. It looked so stiff and red, and the tip was dripping out precum. Knowing that Haru was just as aroused as him made Makoto feel warm.

His eyes raked up the lithe and built body which perched over his. Haru clearly worked out, though, from the balanced nature of his muscles, it didn't look like he engaged in land sports. His abs rippled as he moved. Makoto's train of thought was broken abruptly.

The tight ring of Haru's entrance was opening up and taking his cock in slowly. Haru's mouth was parted softly as he pushed down on Makoto. It seemed to take forever for the heat to engulf him completely, but soon, Haru was sitting flushed on his lap with Makoto's cock shoved deep in him.

A dark blush had risen to Haru's face and chest. Slowly, he clenched down, causing the taller man to let out a high, broken whine. Haru's throat worked a little as he swallowed and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you—okay?" Makoto asked, his hands hovering indecisively over Haru's hips. He didn't dare to touch him, but his first instinct was to somehow comfort the dark-haired man.

"I'm fine," he replied in a husky voice and squeezed again. His slender fingers came up to hold Makoto's wrists. Makoto jumped slightly when Haru made the decision for him and pressed his hands onto his bare hips.

"You don't have to—Aaah!" The next word in Makoto's sentence was supposed to be "rush," but before he could even get it out, Haru had lifted his hips and sank down again.

"Shh," Haru chided almost patronizingly, "just enjoy it." His hands came to rest on Makoto's broad chest to steady himself. "It feels good, right?"

Wordlessly, Makoto nodded.

Haru tilted his head down and moaned lowly, and Makoto had a feeling that was about as loud as he was going to get. Despite this, the erotic noise made him twitch and swell.

"Mmn." Haru leaned down over him again and pressed his face against the crook of his neck, where he breathed in deeply. "You got bigger." He rolled his hips, letting Makoto's thick length slide out and back in with the sensual movement. Again and again he repeated that, dragging out pleasure from the taller man while he rubbed his own cock boldly on Makoto's stomach.

Soft lips moved against Makoto's pulse, and suckling noises accompanied the deliberate licks and bites which Haru littered across his skin.

"Move your hips too, Makoto," he murmured deeply, clenching down firmly and letting a soft breath sweep across his shoulder.

Shakily, Makoto obliged, lifting his hips to push himself deeper into the slick warmth of Haru's body. Every time Haru said his name, it felt like he was losing more of his already-scarce self-control. There was definitely something about the way the smaller man practically purred his name out that excited him.

"More," Haru's voice vibrated against him.

Makoto felt like his entire body was being engulfed by Haru. The wet heat which swallowed up his cock eagerly, the blunt nails which dragged down over his skin, the nips and licks which scattered over his neck and shoulders—it was almost too much. And yet, at the same time, it was not enough at all.

His impatience was starting to get the best of him. Since Haru was urging him so much, Makoto decided to let his body take over. He dragged Haru's hips down firmly while thrusting up at the same time, surprising both of them with his sudden strength and deliberateness.

The cry which came from Haru's mouth cut off suddenly when the blunt of Makoto's erection pushed up against him. Makoto was stunned to silence by the expression that graced the dark-haired man's face at that very moment. Without consciously thinking about it, he repeated the action, trying his best to keep himself at the same angle as before. This time, it was a rolling groan which made Makoto get harder.

They started moving faster.

Haru was simply resting his forehead against Makoto's shoulder and moaning as his hole was repeatedly stretched open and stuffed full. As Makoto suspected, even in his growing pleasure, the volume of Haru's moans and cries did not supersede their earlier level, but he couldn't find himself to mind at all.

His own groans added to the cresecendoing sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

"Haru," Makoto whined, his hands finally growing bold enough to slip up the sides of the other man's body to feel his toned muscles. They twitched under his touch.

As he came down to meet a particularly hard thrust from Makoto, Haru gasped. Makoto's fingers had wrapped around his cock and had started to jerk him off. "No—" he tried saying, but he was already arching into the touch.

He backed up just far enough to look Makoto in the eye. The azure eyes which bore into his were dangerously lit and more alive than he had seen throughout the entire night. The lucidity of Haru's gaze lasted only for a split second before glazing over as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Gonna cum too fast," his half-sentence tumbled out. He leaned back completely and steadied himself by placing his hands behind him on Makoto's thighs.

Now, Makoto could see all of Haru's body—his dark nipples, smooth shoulders, toned stomach, and strong thighs—but Makoto's eyes were trained on the thick erection he had in his hand, which was steadily dripping as he moved his palm and fingers over it. It was flushed a deep red and kept twitching in his grasp.

Makoto redoubled his efforts. He rolled his thumb over the slit of Haru's cock encouragingly, twisting his wrist at the same time around the rest of the hard length. He was rewarded with a lusty moan and a firm squeeze around his cock.

"Fuck," Haru mumbled coarsely. The blush on his body had spread quite far, and Makoto decided that he liked the delicate shade very much.

The pleasure in him was beginning to peak, and Makoto wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Haru," he called out again, his mind lingering on how natural it felt to say his name over and over, "I'm close."

The dark-haired man moaned. "Me too."

He started bouncing on Makoto's cock even faster, hell-bent on making them both cum as fast as possible. Each time Makoto's cock hit his prostate, he let out a sweet moan and cry. His cock was dribbling freely on the taller man's stomach, and the lewd noises from his handjob were almost louder than the sloppy sounds coming from his ass. Haru's cock strained up in Makoto's firm hold.

Makoto stared as Haru bit his lower lip hard. A harsh gasp spilled from him as Makoto thrust up particularly hard.

A sliver of sharp blue caught Makoto's attention as Haru opened his eyes to slits and gazed heavily at him.

"Makoto—" he called out breathlessly. Haru shivered and squeezed his muscles as he continued to ride him. "Mako—to!"

Makoto breathed in and exhaled, his tongue and lips forming the name that he had grown impossibly fond of. "Haru—"

That was all that was needed to send Haru over the edge. Makoto watched attentively as he stiffened and arched his back. He moved his hand and hips faster as Haru came, a sharp cry coming from his flushed, wet lips. Warm spurts of cum shot out from Haru's cock, and all Makoto could think of was how stunningly beautiful he looked as he reached orgasm.

Haru threw his head back as he pushed his hips back urgently. His thighs were shaking with effort as he tried to keep moving while his cock twitched and stiffened.

Makoto continued shoving himself into him wildly as Haru came. A few more thrusts later, and he reached his orgasm too. Overwhelming pleasure thrilled through him as he came so strongly, he couldn't even make a noise.

His entire body jerked as he emptied himself into Haru's warmth. Haru had finished a few seconds before Makoto, but he still moved on his cock to add to his pleasure. He clenched down and stroked the thick erection in him as Makoto finished.

They stayed suspended for a second before Makoto relaxed and fell back down on the bed. They tried to catch their breaths together. With a grunt, Haru pulled himself off Makoto's softening cock.

Quickly, he took the used condom off Makoto and disposed of it. He procured a wet napkin from somewhere and cleaned up the mess he had left on Makoto in record time. The taller man barely had any time to slowly come out of his post-orgasmic haze before he was completely tidied up. Haru took care of himself last, but that didn't take long either.

The entire time, Makoto could only lay there and try to recover from his powerful orgasm. He couldn't remember a time he had such a good one.

"Haru?" he called out groggily.

At the sound of his name, Haru returned to his line of vision.

"You're a cuddler, aren't you," he said in a flat, if not slightly-breathless, voice.

"I'm a what?" Makoto asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His mind didn't work fast enough as sleepiness overtook him. "Oh," he said, after things clicked. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Thought so," Haru replied simply.

He carefully settled down and tucked himself next to Makoto's side, prompting the taller man to turn. Haru let his hand rest on Makoto's hip as the taller man sighed happily and curled his arm around him. They fit well, and it was like the most natural thing in the world. They were warm and comfortable.

Makoto buried his face into Haru's hair and inhaled.

His entire body felt heavy and relaxed, more so than it had been in many months. The earlier massage Haru gave him and the session they just had loosened him completely, and Makoto was already drifting off to sleep from the soft and quiet atmosphere which enveloped them both.

"Good night, Haru," he murmured, consciousness becoming fuzzy at the edges.

There was a silence for so long after that, Makoto thought he had fallen asleep.

Through the thick cotton which had stuffed itself into his ears, he thought he heard Haru's voice float up to him.

"… It's 'Haruka.'"

Makoto smiled and tightened his arms affectionately, only wanting to lie there forever, embracing him and enjoying his company.

"Haruka," he slurred out happily. "Good night, Haruka…."

He vaguely felt something nuzzle against his chest.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Haruka's very soft voice.

"Good night, Makoto. Happy birthday."

And then, he was out.

* * *

**A/N**: 20 is the age of majority in Japan, and it's considered a very special and important age. They even have a holiday called the Coming of Age Day to celebrate and recognize those who have turned 20. This is celebrated on the second Monday of January. Incidentally, the age for drinking, smoking, and voting is also 20.

Also, prostitution _t__echnically_ isn't legal in Japan, but they are, of course, loopholes that can be exploited. For example, prostitution which involves vaginal penetration is illegal, but there's not much said about anal penetration... In any case, beware of shady "massage parlors" that don't look quite legitimate in Japan.


End file.
